


feelin' so good

by b0tticelli



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Seokmin is just Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0tticelli/pseuds/b0tticelli
Summary: All throughout high school, Seokmin had thought so highly of Jaehyun, when in reality, Jaehyun was just always high.





	feelin' so good

“Look, all I’m saying,” Minghao says, a little out of breath as they make their way up the last flight of stairs, “Actually, I’ve forgotten what I was saying. I hate these fucking stairs⎯⎯why didn’t I just wait in the lobby?” 

Seokmin agrees, but Minghao was so wrapped up in ranting about their history professor, that he followed him up all three flights of stairs, so really he has no one to blame but himself. He shrugs, opening the door to the hallway. Minghao enters first and Seokmin follows before moving ahead so he can lead the way to his room. 

“Yeah, I’m still not used to them,” Seokmin replies, breathing a little haggard. 

See, Seokmin was but a lowly freshman and thus forced to live in one of the many sad first year dorms⎯⎯which really were just the most outdated ones. Seokmin’s room was on the third floor of an elevator-less building. Even three months in, it was still a struggle going up and down every flight of stairs. At least now, his breaths weren’t so obviously heavy. 

Minghao, the lucky and lazy bastard, didn’t apply for housing until the last possible moment. And even though he is also a bottom of the barrel freshman, when the university temporarily ran out of space, they placed him in a nice hotel just across the quiet street of the admin building, until room availability came up. And, this is where the lucky bastard comes into play, because when a room finally came up for Mingyu, it was in one of the newer buildings with _elevators_ and room dividers and private bathrooms inside each room. 

Seokmin, on the other hand, was not so fortunate, even though he was just trying to be proactive when he applied for housing the very minute he was allowed to. Life really was just a bag mostly full of bullshit and well, Seokmin has stopped being so surprised by what it is he proverbially grabs from it. 

He shifts through his backpack, trying to find his keys while he approaches his door and realizes with a sinking feeling that he must have left his key lanyard on his desk. Again. 

“Ugh,” Minghao says from behind him, “you really do live at the worst dorms on campus. This whole floor reeks of weed.”

Seokmin feels his face heat up a little bit at the comment, knowing that his dorm room was most likely one of the contributors. At least this meant that his roommate was most likely out of class and in the room. 

“Ah, yeah I know,” he says, approaching his door and knocking sharply, “Just let me grab my music binder, then we can go right back down.”

Seokmin’s keys were only one of a few things he had forgotten to grab when he was running late to class this morning. His music binder that had his solo sheet music was also one of those few things, and he was just about ten minutes away from being late for his shared vocal lessons with a terrifying sophomore named Doyoung. 

He knocks at the door again after a moment of no answer, this time leaning in, listening for movement. Seokmin hears some rustling around and an unfamiliar grunt. He swallows a little nervously as he speaks again. 

“Jaehyun? Jaehyun, are you there? I left my key on my desk, can you let me in?” 

He hears a sudden thump, and hushed whispers he can’t make out through the door. Seokmin looks at Minghao, who’s looking back at him with a very unimpressed look. 

“Uh,” Jaehyun finally says, voice raised, but slow and scratchy that’s enough to let Seokmin know that _yup,_ his roommate is stoned, “I can’t do that right now, actually.” 

There’s a pause, then Seokmin’s voice cracks a little bit when he replies, “And why is that?” Seokmin hears another grunt and his whole face heats up, “J-Jaehyun?” 

“Give me like 10 minutes!” 

“Can you at least give me my keys and music binder? It’s on my desk, please.” 

There’s another thump and Jaehyun’s voice sounds a lot more strained when he replies. “Maybe like 15 minutes!” 

Seokmin lets his forehead hit the door as he sighs, then takes a peek at Minghao who’s giving him a look of pity. 

“So um, should we go then? I got class in like, 10 minutes,” he says, pointing his thumb behind him toward the doors that lead to the stairs. 

Seokmin sighs again and steps back, shaking his head. 

“I can’t,” Seokmin says, leaning against the opposite wall of his door, sliding down it to sit, “I really need my sheet music. You go ahead without me. I’ll see you and the others at dinner.”

Minghao gives him one last pathetic look before he turns around and goes back downstairs. 

Seokmin wistfully watches him leave, then pulls out his phone to shoot a text to the group chat he has with Doyoung and their vocal instructor. 

_Hi Minhyuk. So sorry, but I’m gonna be late. I left my key in my dorm and I have to wait until my roommate is free to let me in so I can grab my sheet music._

It’s truthful enough. He ignores Doyoung’s scathing reply and likes Minhyuk’s _That’s fine. I’ll just go over Doie’s solo pieces first._ Seokmin knows he’s in for it once he sees Minhyuk in person because frankly he scares him shitless most of the time—but he decides not to think about it until the time comes.  Instead, he pulls out his composition book for his Piano I class and begins to study the sheet music for an upcoming quiz. 

He easily gets lost trying to picture the sounds of the notes in his head as he sight-reads to himself. Fifteen or so minutes go by when his dorm door finally opens. Seokmin looks up, expecting to see a stoned Jaehyun at the door, but instead he sees an upperclassmen he can’t remember the name of. 

His eyes widen a little while he scrambles to stand up, face heating up. What’s his face—Don? Donny?—looks a little worse for wear with a glazed look in his eyes, swollen lips and unkempt hair. It was very obvious what he and Jaehyun were doing in their dorm room and Seokmin wants to _die._ The dude looks at Seokmin and raises his chin in greeting. 

“‘Sup Dokyeom?” he says. 

Seokmin’s face burns even more at the nickname that was clearly his roommate’s doing. 

“Hi Donny,” he says breezily, rushing past him to go into his room. 

“It’s Johnny!” Donny says, but Seokmin has already stopped paying attention to hear him. He walks into the dorm to see Jaehyun watching Seokmin from, thankfully, his own bed (this time). 

“Doki,” Jaehyun says as cheerfully as a super baked man could sound, eyes crinkled and a blissed out smile on his lips. Seokmin’s brain temporarily shuts down at the sight of Jaehyun laying in bed, only in his boxers and his blanket shoved to his feet. There’s a half smoked, put-out joint laying on a makeshift ashtray (a soap dish--Seokmin’s, actually). The room is hazy enough that Seokmin knows it was only just put out. He sighs and puts on a pained smile, immediately going to his desk so he can grab his binder and keys. 

“Hi, Jaehyun,” he replies weakly, quickly emptying his bag from today’s classes and gracelessly shoves the new contents into it before shoving the backpack on and moving back to the door, “Bye, Jaehyun.” 

He shuts the door before Jaehyun can reply. Seokmin lets out another sigh and presses his forehead to the door. 

“Thanks for making me late to my lessons,” he says angrily, but in a whisper so Jaehyun can’t hear him, then turns away and makes his way to the stairwell. Seokmin really should learn to stand up to his roommate, but well, it’s Jaehyun. They have quite a bit of history. 

At least, in Seokmin’s eyes they do.

See, Seokmin has spent more of his time on earth knowing Jaehyun than he hasn’t. They had grown up in the same neighborhood and when Seokmin’s parents divorced and his mother had to work more in absence of his father, Mrs. Jung, a stay at home mom at the time, offered to babysit him. 

His mother still has a picture of the two hung up in their living room from when the Jungs had Jaehyun’s 4th birthday at McDonald’s, and when they found out Seokmin’s birthday was just four days after Jaehyun, they gave him a birthday boy hat to wear too. Seokmin still blushes every time he notices the picture. 

He spent the better part of 4 years as a guest in Jaehyun’s home until Seokmin’s auntie moved in with them when he was in second grade. She began to look after him, and Seokmin stopped going to Jaehyun’s house. Since they were never in the same classes in elementary school, Seokmin stopped hanging out with Jaehyun as much, save for the occasional weekend they both ended up at the park behind their houses, or Jaehyun’s birthday parties that his parents threw him up until 5th grade.

Once middle school rolled around, Seokmin was placed into _Pre-AP_ classes and Jaehyun stayed in the _regular_ ones and thus their social circles became vastly different as well. Middle school is also when Seokmin first enrolled in choir and fell in love with singing. His passion for it only increased when he fell in love with musical theatre. In seventh grade, the theatre club put on an abridged, kid friendly version of _Into the Woods,_ and Seokmin had gotten the role of Cinderella’s Prince. 

Because of his talent and passion, he was absolutely doted on by the choir instructor and theatre director, Miss Kwon and he received the nickname _dokyeom_ —DK for those who couldn’t be bothered to say it—from her as she was also a Korean-American. 

At this point, Seokmin hadn’t really thought about Jaehyun properly in years and hadn’t hung out with him since Jaehyun’s 10th birthday party. Middle school Seokmin was more of a let’s stay in and watch _Glee_ man, while Jaehyun spent time bike riding with his friends around the neighborhood and picking on unsuspecting 4th and 5th graders.  

It wasn’t until 8th grade that Seokmin started noticing Jaehyun again and that’s only because he took choir alongside him. Initially, he had annoyed Seokmin because he was obviously just in it for the fine art credit and never actively participated. Seokmin’s close friend in the baritone section even revealed to him that Jaehyun only lip synced their part’s sections. Seokmin could only scoff at that, but overall still didn’t think too much of Jaehyun. 

It wasn’t until their Holiday choir concert rolled around. There were 5 spots available for solo songs. Auditions were held and soloists were selected in private. Each person got to work with Miss Kwon once a week after school for the 4 weeks leading up to the concert. 

Of course, Seokmin auditioned and was selected. His song was the _classic_ Wham!’s “Last Christmas”. Looking back on it, he totally could have done something more musically diverse, but that was neither here nor there. 

The night of the concert, the soloists were supposed to meet up beforehand to run through their pieces on stage, but Seokmin had ran a little late, only arriving just in time for his turn to run through his own song.

Afterwards, surprise colored his face when he realized that Jaehyun was also one of the soloists standing backstage. Before he had any time to voice his thoughts, they were ushered to sit with the rest of the choir. 

Jaehyun ended up being the 3rd soloist of the night and he sang “Santa Baby” of all things. It  should be stupid, and no, actually it really was stupid. You could tell it was a joke as the way friends in the crowd kept cheering him on, but he sang it _so well_ and with the perfect amount of passion and playfulness that everyone really enjoyed it—Seokmin most of all. 

For the next four years following that, Seokmin would swear that was the moment he fell in love with Jaehyun. Obviously, now that was _not_ the case and now Seokmin will solemnly swear it was just the hormones talking. But at the time, Jaehyun’s rendition of “Santa Baby” rocked Seokmin’s whole world and shook him to the core. 

After the concert, Seokmin essentially confronted him, demanding why he never revealed he had such a nice voice before now. 

Jaehyun had looked obviously flustered at the statement, his ears burning a bright red. It made Seokmin miss the way he used to feel when he would get praised before he realized he deserved it. Don’t get him wrong, he still gets praised, he just is now very aware that he is good as they say he is. It hits different, receiving a compliment and not know how to take it. 

Jaehyun however, responds in a way that doesn’t match the flush of his ears and neck. 

“I sang it as a joke, man. I think this whole thing was stupid, but I did it on a dare. So thanks, I guess?” 

His response made Seokmin scoff and probably say a few unkindly words he can’t remember anymore, but in spite of it all, after that day he couldn’t help but notice Jaehyun more often. 

By the time they entered high school, simply ‘noticing’ Jaehyun had turned into a _minor_ obsession—and _minor_ only because, well Seokmin still had a life, becoming fully involved in the school’s choir and theatre departments. And if in the back of his mind, he knew Jaehyun’s schedule all four years to maximize the times he would walk by him in a day, what of it! In high school, Jaehyun got _cool_ and not to mention _hot_. 

He stopped being your typical asshole middle schooler and became one of those people who was friends with people in every social circle. Jaehyun even dated, in junior year, the token white gay in the school’s theatre troupe for a little bit. Seokmin was _definitely not_ jealous because he was far too busy to date in high school and at least this way he’d see Jaehyun hanging out in the auditorium seating during rehearsals. He would never talk to him, but at least he got to admire him from afar. 

During their senior year, after the token white graduated and Seokmin _finally_ got the lead roles all to himself, his small infatuation with Jaehyun dwindled in lieu of getting busy with being the student president of the choir department, VP of the theatre troupe, asking people to call him _Seokmin_ again, and dating his own first boyfriend. Between that, applying for colleges and realizing all your closest friends are going their separate ways and wanting to spend as much time with them as possible, Jaehyun fell back into the cozy corner of Seokmin’s mind. 

Seokmin got accepted into the musical theatre program at his top college choice. It was a university that was far enough away that he had the distance he wanted from his hometown, but close enough to be able to drive back for holidays (or the occasional weekend where he just missed his mom). 

When he went for orientation, he finally got to meet faculty and students in the fine arts department and knew this was his new home. Seokmin even became best friends with a STEM student, something he least expected, but when he roomed with Minghao for the week, they clicked right away and had equally scatterbrained but passionate personalities. Sure they were in different aspects and about different things, but they complimented each other well. 

And then, Seokmin had developed a pretty good online relationship with his future roommate. He was a cool dance major who, about one week before move in day, got accepted to a school he was waitlisted on and unenrolled. It was all fine and dandy, but the roommate swap lists had closed and Seokmin would have no idea who was going to be his roommate. 

Initially, he had called housing to see if Minghao could be assigned as his new roommate, but Seokmin was told that waitlisted housing applicants were placed based on submission and availability order. So essentially, Seokmin wasn’t to know who his actual roommate was going to be until they moved in. 

Even then, his new roommate didn’t move in until the third day of move-in week. As one could imagine, it was quite a surprise when he walked into his dorm after grabbing lunch with Minghao and a new friend Mingyu, and saw Jaehyun halfway unpacked and laying on his naked bed. 

He recalls standing right in the center of their room with squinted eyes, as if trying to determine if that was really him. 

“Jaehyun?”  

“Dokyeom?” 

It had been a while since anyone had called him Dokyeom or DK and for some reason, it made Seokmin feel hot all over. 

“What⎯⎯what are you doing here?” He had asked Jaehyun, half wondering if this was some weird food coma dream. Jaehyun grinned at him, sitting up and sliding off his bed. 

“I live here of course. I’m your new roommate, pretty awesome coincidence right?” Seokmin didn’t think that ‘awesome’ was the right word as he stared face to face with his weird high school obsession. It didn’t help that Jaehyun had somehow grown even more attractive since graduating. He seemed to have bulked up _slightly,_ with arms clearly defined and on display since he was wearing a muscle tee. Seokmin did his best not to notice the abs and defined back muscles that were peaking through the sides either. His hair, which used to be a natural black, was now dyed a light brown that only seemed to make Jaehyun look more demure. 

The sight of him had made Seokmin very wary—he could feel the knots forming in his stomach as his high school crush crawled out of the corner of his brain and down to his heart. 

It was going to be a long year, he couldn’t help but think, and in the end Seokmin was correct in that assumption. Only the reasoning was _slightly_ different. Because instead of falling back in love with Jaehyun, he, well, began to see his true personality that he never had the opportunity to see in high school. Which, as one might guess, is nothing like what Seokmin would have imagined. Today’s incident was just one of many unique experiences he’s had with Jaehyun. On Seokmin’s stressed scale he would rate this a solid 7/10, 2 above a 5 due to the looming confrontation with his vocal instructor. 

Which, as soon as he pokes head in the practice room doorway, a sharpened pencil comes flying dangerously close by Seokmin’s cheek. Minhyuk threatens him with a couple of unique and equally terrifying scenarios if he’s late again and Seokmin makes a note in his planner to never leave his binder behind again.

☾☾☾

Seokmin wakes up one December morning very peacefully—until he realizes that it should have been an alarm that woke him up. He feels panic shooting through his body while he grabs his phone to look at the time. It tells him he has exactly 15 minutes to get to his first final exam, and that pulls him out of bed faster than the time Jaehyun had yelled _fire_ at 3am one Tuesday night just to see if Seokmin would react. 

He blindly reaches for his toothbrush with one hand while pulling on pants with the otherOnce they’re on and the toothbrush is still not in his hand, he realizes in horror that his toothbrush is not where it should be in his shower caddy. Seokmin rushes to turn on the light, grateful Jaehyun wasn’t in the dorm to throw whatever object was in reach, and frantically looks around the room for it. 

Seokmin spots it and quickly grabs and puts on a shirt before picking up the toothbrush from Jaehyun’s desk. He’s about to move into the bathroom to brush his teeth when he notices the bristles are _black._

“ _What the fuck?”_

He goes back to where he found it on Jaehyun’s desk and realizes that it appears he had used it to clean his drug... _things._ Seokmin was not well versed _at all_ in the ways of weed, nor did he want to be, but Jaehyun was all about it. 

It was something he quickly found out in the first week of their roommateship. He had walked into his dorm, Minghao and Mingyu in tow so he could grab his Switch before they went to the dining hall (Seokmin guesses one could say that _his_ unwinding drug was Super Smash Bros). Their noses were immediately assaulted with the skunky smell and forced to see Jaehyun sitting in some weird satanic circle passing around some large glass _device_ Seokmin would eventually learn was a bong. And this was all in Seokmin’s very own dorm room. 

That wasn’t even the worst of it either. In high school, he had recalled hearing about a dude named Jeffery that would sell weed to his classmates. Seokmin _never_ participated in recreational drug use and neither did his closest friends, at least he thought so until Jaehyun revealed a week or so after his satanic weed circle, that _he_ was the one they called Jeffery and sold regularly to theatre kids (“My older cousin was the dealer, actually. I just helped him push product.”). All throughout high school, Seokmin had thought so highly of Jaehyun, when in reality, Jaehyun was just always high.

And now, he was using Seokmin’s toothbrush to clean his stupid weed devices. With an exasperated sigh, Seokmin sets his toothbrush down and grabs Jaehyun’s instead. No matter what, he was _not_ about to leave his room without brushing his teeth. 

While doing so, he shifts around in his desk to grab a pencil and scantron. As he’s doing that, his door opens and Jaehyun walks in. Seokmin only makes a grunt in greeting as he goes to the bathroom to spit and rinse out his mouth, then he’s rushing out the door just as Jaehyun asks, “Was that my toothbrush?”

Wisely, Seokmin ignores him and makes it to class with a 2 minutes to spare. The exam is easy enough, just an intro math class for his core requirements. Afterwards, he realizes to his displeasure that he had in fact, ran all the way across campus without any jacket or hoodie of the sort. With his adrenaline and any motivation to run depleted, Seokmin was going to have to walk in the near freezing temperatures all the way back to his dorm room. His entire chest fills with regret when he also realizes he was wearing one of his older t-shirts, meaning that it was also one of the thinner ones. 

He lets out a shameless whine and scrunches his face in disgust as he prepares to step out into the cold, cruel world. 

“Doki?”

Seokmin quickly smoothes out his face and turns around to see a smiley Jaehyun approaching him. 

“Jaehyun,” he replies in surprise, “What are you doing here? I assumed you had only got in for the night when you came in. I thought you’d be sleeping.” 

Jaehyun’s smile only widens. 

“Oh, you have that correct. Johnny’s friend threw a fuckin’ wild party last night. I really gotta take you to one next time.” Seokmin wants to shake his head no. The one and only time he tried to go to a college party, he backed out at the last moment after seeing someone run out of the frat house and projectile vomit on an unsuspecting woman. He still has nightmares about it. “But anyway, I’m tired as fuck, but my stats final is in like, five minutes. By the way, can I use your pencil?” 

Seokmin looks down at the pencil in hand just in time for Jaehyun to snatch it from him. 

“Thanks man, you’re a lifesaver. Now I just someone to give me a spare scantron,” Jaehyun pats Seokmin’s cheek, “See you around, Deokmie.” 

Seokmin watches as he turns around, feeling a little dumbfounded that Jaehyun took his pencil. At least this was Seokmin’s only exam for the day and he had the rest of the time to definitely study in his room and not goof around with his friends. 

As he’s about to turn back to the building exit, he sees Jaehyun walking back toward him. Seokmin’s eyebrows raise in surprise when they make eye contact. 

Instead of saying anything immediately, he takes off the oversized hoodie he was wearing and hands it to Seokmin. 

“Here,” he says, “It’s cold outside, dude.”

Seokmin takes it, blinking a few times before finding his words. 

“Uh, thanks. But won’t you need it later?” 

Jaehyun shakes his head and lifts his arms to show the long sleeve flannel button up he was wearing. Seokmin belatedly realizes that it was actually _his_ flannel. He internally sighs, but outwardly smiles. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think Jaehyun looked a little cute in it—only a little. 

“Nah. This is warm enough, otherwise I’ll just have Johnny bring me one of his hoodies. We both have our art history exam at 1, so it’ll work out.” 

Seokmin nods at Jaehyun’s reply, then gives a silent wave and a closed smile before putting on the hoodie. 

It smells a little sour—an odd mix of weed and faded cologne blended in with the natural hasn’t-been-washed-in-weeks scent, but Seokmin somehow doesn’t mind it. Jaehyun nods at him and waves his pencil before turning around once more and this time walking into his classroom. 

A hoodie really isn’t any match for weather threatening to dip below freezing, but somehow Seokmin feels pretty okay when he walks back to his dorm. A cozy nap in a cozy hoodie is the only thing on his mind when he makes the walk back, and once he gets to his room, that’s exactly what he does. 

☾☾☾

This time, a Friday morning, when Seokmin wakes up naturally, he has every right to. His last exam was for intro music theory the night before. Afterwards, he and his friends got a late dinner from a fast food joint across the street because the dining hall was closed when they got out (because fuck people with night classes, Seokmin guesses). The moment he stepped into his dorm, he dressed down to his underwear and went to sleep. 

It was nice waking up without a jolt or immediate panic, for once. Plus, for the first time in weeks, he woke up feeling so _warm_ . Their dorm, though had blessed central air, also has never heard of a heater, making this transition into winter a harsh one. It also didn’t help that Seokmin hasn’t had time to buy a second blanket and he wasn’t about to start wearing clothes to bed just because he got cold. Seokmin is a free man (not counting his underwear, because he has _morals_ ) and the brutal air condition of university can’t even chain him down! 

But today was different, anyway, because he felt very warm and cozy. It was almost as if he was sharing someone else’s body heat. 

Seokmin’s eyes open up as he suddenly becomes aware of a pair of arms wrapped firmly around middle and his back pressed to someone’s chest. He has a prickling idea of who’s behind him and he carefully turns around so he can face his big spoon. 

Jaehyun’s sleeping features up close is the most angelic thing Seokmin has ever seen in his life. For someone who spends so much time slumming it with bad habits, Jaehyun’s skin is the  smoothest, superdoughy texture he’s ever seen. It’s not _fair_ and Seokmin blames the post-exam stress at the feeling bubbling in his chest that’s making him want to cry. 

To punish him, Seokmin reaches up and pokes Jaehyun’s cheek. He inwardly startles when Jaehyun immediately smiles and Seokmin’s finger sinks into his dimple. Quickly, he pulls his hand back and hope there isn’t an obvious blush to his cheeks. 

“DK,” Jaehyun says, his eyes still closed. 

“Why are you in my bed?” Seokmin asks, his flustered feelings leaving him the moment Jaehyun speaks. 

“Oh that,” replies, opening his eyes to look at Seokmin, I came in last night and was planning to wake you up because I have a favor to ask, but you looked so comfortable.” 

“So you decided to crawl into my bed?” 

Jaehyun shakes his head. 

“No, stupid, I was already in your bed.” 

“But why were you in my bed?” 

“I told you, I had a favor to ask.” 

“And you had to get in bed with me for that?” 

The smile on Jaehyun’s face is anything but angelic in that moment and Seokmin scoffs a little. 

“So maybe I was gonna try to scare you awake, but then I changed my mind.” 

Seokmin sighs. “And you were expecting me to grant you a favor after doing that?” 

Jaehyun laughs as he nods his head. 

“Of course I do. And you would totally do me the favor regardless if I kissed or kicked you,” After seeing the soured look that must cover Seokmin’s face, he adds, “But that’s what makes you a good person. You’re very kind.” 

Any of Seokmin’s friends would disagree. He just very painfully has a Jaehyun weakness. Seokmin chooses not to voice this out loud. 

Instead, he asks, “What’s the favor?” 

Jaehyun gives a knowing grin. 

“Can I ride home with you when you leave for break?” 

Seokmin’s eyebrows raise in surprise because it’s not what he was expecting at all. This favor in particular really wasn’t something he could say no to, given they live in the same neighborhood.

“Oh. Yeah, sure. That shouldn’t be a problem. I’m leaving on Wednesday—” 

“Can we leave on Monday? I wanna catch up with a friend before he goes out of the country to visit family for Christmas.”  

“Actually, my mom and stepdad are going to be on a cruise until Wednesday, so that’s why I was going to wait.” 

“What, are you scared to stay alone in your house? You can stay with me until then, if you’d like.” 

Seokmin grimaces at the thought of still having to share a room with Jaehyun when he doesn’t have to. And _no,_ he wasn’t scared of staying alone in his house, he just hated the emptiness and silence of it all. 

“C’mon. It’ll be like old times when my mom used to babysit us together,” Jaehyun presses, “I’m sure she’d even make us cookies.”

Because it’s Jaehyun and Seokmin is Seokmin, he was already planning to agree to come on Monday, but the image Jaehyun put in his mind makes the words roll off his tongue more easy. 

“Okay, Jaehyun. We can go home Monday.” 

Jaehyun shows his thanks by grabbing Seokmin’s face and kissing his forehead. Seokmin responds by recoiling and falling out of his own bed. Half and embarrassed and half hard (listen, they both were sleep-only-in-underwear-kind of people), Seokmin quickly gets up and goes to the bathroom so he can take a nice, cold shower. 

☾☾☾

The two and a half hour drive home isn’t as bad as Seokmin had anticipated. Jaehyun is considerate enough to not smell up his car with any of his weed. He _was,_ however, using his mysterious vape pen quite a bit, but it wasn’t one of those annoyingly fruity flavors, so Seokmin allowed it. 

They only have to stop to pee twice and when they arrive at Jaehyun’s house, his mother has lunch ready for them on the kitchen table. Seokmin thanks her immensely and then catches her up on his life as they eat. Afterwards, Jaehyun shows him to the guest room and Seokmin secretly feels stupid for forgetting that the Jung’s upstairs had two bedrooms, one being Jaehyun’s and the other a spare, and thus he didn’t have to share with Jaehyun after all. Even though he’s only staying for two days, Seokmin unpacks his clothes and places them into the guest dresser. 

Seokmin is laying on the bed, taking ugly snapchat selfies to send to Minghao and Mingyu as his way to say _I miss you,_ when Jaehyun walks in without knocking. Embarrassed, Seokmin puts his phone down and sits up. 

“Come with me tonight.” Jaehyun says without any preamble, leaning against the wall next to the door. 

“Where?” Seokmin asks cautiously, already dreading Jaehyun’s answer.

“My friend's party,” Jaehyun replies and Seokmin feels justified in his dread. 

“I don’t do parties—” Seokmin starts before Jaehyun interrupts. 

“This isn’t like those dumb frat parties at school, Doki. This one will be a lot more chill than those. Plus, I know there’s going to be people from your theatre group there.” 

Seokmin resists the urge to correct group to _troupe,_ already sighing in defeat. 

“You just want me to drive you there, don’t you?” 

Jaehyun’s eyebrows raise a little in surprise. 

“My friend just lives like, two blocks away. Totally walking distance, dude,” he says, “I just think you’d enjoy yourself if you came.” 

Seokmin tells him he’ll think about it even though it’s already been decided that he’ll tag along with him. Once Jaehyun leaves the room, Seokmin decides to settle down and take a stress free cat nap, totally not nervously thinking about this party he’s being dragged to. 

 

In the end, it really is how Jaehyun had described it. The music is still loud, but they’re slower, smoother beats, like someone had put on one of those 50 minute chillwave YouTube videos. In place of loud, drunk frat dudes and sorority sisters, there’s a game of beer pong somewhere off in the dining room and people playing Mario Kart on an old N64 system that Seokmin vows to play before the night ends. 

And also, like Jaehyun had said, some of his theatre friends from high school were there too. They’re surprised to see him as much as he is, if not more, but it’s great catching up anyway. It makes him feel more comfortable to be here, especially when Jaehyun wanders off to, in his words, get baked like a honey ham on christmas morning. 

He refuses any alcohol and sticks to his virgin cup of sprite, but settles down for a nice, completely innocent game of Cards Against Humanity. At some point, his friends pull out a joint that they start passing around as more people join in the game. Seokmin politely refuses and tries not to be too weirded out at the sight of the people he grew up with getting on Jaehyun’s level of stoned. 

He really was completely oblivious in high school. 

Just as his stomach starts to ache of hunger, several boxes of pizza arrive, and Seokmin, being one of the only sobers, offers to answer the door and tip. He even helps pass around pizza to people and some guy named Mark declares his undying love for Seokmin because of it and offers him a lemon bar that he had brought to the party. 

Always a sucker for desserts, Seokmin easily accepts and quickly regrets when he gets a taste of it. Mark clearly was not a baker, as it left a really bad taste in his mouth. He could only stomach about half of the tiny slice and is grateful when he has the opportunity to abandon it on the bar when someone asks him to join a game of Mario Party. 

Seokmin excitedly accepts and unsurprisingly does a pretty good job of keeping a lead in the first ten rounds. 

Somewhere in round twelve, Seokmin starts to feel weird. It starts as an odd tingle in his brain, then quickly spread throughout his body, and then Seokmin gets a really weird twitch in his right leg and can’t stop bouncing it and he’s not sure if he’s nauseous or not and—is it possible to get a contact high?

He wordlessly hands his controller to some girl sitting next to him on the couch, mostly because he isn’t sure if he can speak, and stands to go looking for Jaehyun. It isn’t too hard, even with his mind feeling clouded and fuzzy, all he had to do was follow the increasing thickness of smoke as he traveled down the hallway toward the bedrooms. 

Seokmin finds Jaehyun lounging on a large bed with a few other people, smoking out of something that looks like an animated pickle. At this point, Seokmin is sure that he’s high because it’s such a strange sight and his mind can’t comprehend it. Jaehyun looks over at Seokmin’s movement and seems to instantly notice something off about him. He sits up straighter and regards Seokmin with an amused look. 

“Dokyeom?” 

“Jaehyun.” The name feels heavy on his lips and his voice doesn’t sound like his own. He blinks at Jaehyun and it feels like it’s in slow motion. 

Jaehyun stands and moves to stand in front of Seokmin, squinting at him a little. 

“Dok, are you stoned?” he asks Seokmin. There’s an odd look of concern that appears on Jaehyun’s face and Seokmin can’t help but laugh, which helps him realize that he is, at the very least, not nauseous. 

“Oh my god, you’re totally blazed. Dokyeom, I thought you didn’t like the idea of smoking joints?” 

“I didn’t smoke anything,” Seokmin says with a head shake, “It’s a contact high, I think.” 

Jaehyun stares at him skeptically, then after a moment, “Did you eat something, then?” 

Another head shake. 

“No, all I ate was 3 slices of pizza and—,” he pauses, trying to remember the guy’s name, “And uh, my new friend’s lemon bar. It tasted awful actually, he is not a good baker, unfortunately.” 

Suddenly, Seokmin has a huge urge to go home and bake the world’s best lemon bars himself. He’s sure his mom has recipe written down in one of her recipe boxes. 

“Lemon bars…” Jaehyun begins, eyes going a little wide, “Mark’s lemon bars?” 

“Mark! That’s his name!” Seokmin replies happily. 

“Ah, why don’t we go home now, Doki?” Jaehyun says, turning him around and nudging him back into the hall. 

Seokmin wants to protest, but Jaehyun leaves him for a moment, so he simply just stares at the picture frames hung up in the hallway. They’re pictures of someone’s lesbian wedding, _the people who live here,_ Seokmin belatedly thinks and nods his head in approval, making thumbs up at the frames. Somewhere in the background he hears Jaehyun saying goodbyes to people, then he feels a hand on his back once more. 

“C’mon, DK,” Jaehyun says, “Let’s find our jackets and go, yeah?” 

“Wait! But I was in the middle of playing Mario Party,” Seokmin whines as they walk back into the living room. To his displeasure though, instead of Mario Party, someone had seemingly switched off the game system and now had Netflix up and playing some animated show Seokmin didn’t recognize. He can’t help but pout while Jaehyun grabs their hoodies from a coat rack near the door. 

“Let’s go home, okay? We can eat some of those cookies that my mom made.” Jaehyun says and Seokmin quickly agrees because Mrs. Jung’s cookies really were a god given blessing.  

Jaehyun holds out Seokmin’s hoodie for him to take. Feeling playful, Seokmin reaches past to grab Jaehyun’s jacket and slips it on with a giggle. 

“I’m taking _your_ clothes now,” he says, feeling very triumphant and Jaehyun doesn’t reply to him, instead saying goodbye to a few other people. 

Since his mother always taught him manners, Seokmin sticks to Jaehyun’s side and waves to the people while Jaehyun speaks. Soon enough, they’re out the door and cold gust of air raises Seokmin’s sobriety about 20%, if he’s being honest. 

The winter night is jarring enough for him that he finds his voice again and begins to ramble to Jaehyun about nothing in particular, just speaking to distract himself from the occasional sharp gust of wind on his face. About halfway through their walk, Jaehyun links his arm with Seokmin’s so they huddle close together for the remainder of it. It isn’t much warmer, but it’s comforting and feeling Jaehyun against his side distracts him just enough that the weather is _almost_ bearable. 

Once they finally arrive at Jaehyun’s house, Seokmin starts to sing about the warm air before he’s hurriedly hushed by Jaehyun because his parent’s room is on the first floor. Seokmin apologizes in a whisper-yell and has to cover his mouth to stifle his own laugh. Jaehyun abandons Seokmin for a moment to go to the kitchen, and then swiftly returns with the tub of cookies in hand. 

He pulls Seokmin up the stairs to the second floor before he can say anything else. Seokmin collapses onto the bed once they’re in Jaehyun’s room, then shifts on his bed and makes grabby hands at the cookies. 

“Gimme,” he demands, eyeing the tub with determination. To his displeasure, Jaehyun, puts the tub behind his back. 

“You can have some after you shower,” he says, causing Seokmin to frown.

“Why?” 

“Just do it, okay? Shower and then I’ll let you have all the cookies you want.” 

To Seokmin, it sounds like a pretty sweet deal, so who was he to deny even this from Jaehyun. 

So he showers and it actually was a really savvy experience. The water felt really nice as it bounced against his skin and felt himself being cleansed down to his soul as the steam heated the air. 

After the shower, the buzz in his skin and brain had dulled to gentle hum and he was starting to feel more solid in his own body again. Once he was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, Seokmin pads his way back to Jaehyun’s room. 

He sees Jaehyun laying back on his bed, nibbling on a cookie while he stares at his phone. Jaehyun looks up at him when Seokmin causes the bed to dip a little when he sits down. Jaehyun nudge the tub of cookies toward him and Seokmin takes it gratefully, taking two of them out right away. 

Though his high had settled quite a bit, he was still craving those damn cookies. He lays back next to Jaehyun and moans as he shoves a cookie in his mouth. 

“S’good,” he says, trying to speak around the cookie. 

Jaehyun’s smile is softer than usual and it weirds Seokmin out a little bit. 

“I’m assuming you feel pretty good still?” Jaehyun asks, setting his phone down. 

Seokmin nods, waiting until he’s finished his second cookie before speaking again. 

“I feel fine. Are you okay, though?” He can’t help but ask. 

“Yeah,” is Jaehyun’s reply, “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“You’re acting weird.” 

“Weird?” 

“Weird.”

“How so?” 

“Like,” Seokmin starts, trying to figure out the right word, “Caring. Considerate. Not that you aren’t, but. You sort of aren’t. Not like this.” 

Jaehyun’s face is expressionless for a moment and Seokmin wonders if his ears have turned red and the dull light of Jaehyun’s lamp just makes it hard to see, with the way he touches them gingerly.

“Well I mean,” Jaehyun begins, seeming to need to find his own words to formulate his thoughts, “You don’t get high and you ate a fucking edible, man.” 

Seokmin’s eyes widen a little at that.  

“You can spike pizza with weed?” 

Jaehyun stares at Seokmin for what feels like a full five seconds before he speaks again. 

“No, Doki. It was in the lemon square.” 

To that, Seokmin feels a betrayal from the sweets that he loves so much. But looking back, it really did taste awful, and that must have been why. 

“Oh,” is all he says in reply. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says with a nod, “Edibles can be pretty gnarly highs, too. You’re lucky you ate as little as you did. But that’s why I took you home. Wanted to make sure you were okay and in a quiet space in case you got sick or started freaking out too hard.” 

The admission sits weirdly in Seokmin’s chest and he’s not really sure how to respond, so he just nods and nibbles on another cookie as they fall into a comfortable silence. 

“You know, being back in town with you has reminded me of some things,” Jaehyun says after a while. When Seokmin looks at him, he realizes Jaehyun isn’t looking at him like he usually would be when talking to him. It’s weird, but then again, that seems to be Jaehyun’s theme for the night. 

“What things?” Seokmin replies, curiosity piqued. 

“Back in high school,” Jaehyun begins, “I had like, the biggest crush on you.” 

Seokmin sits up straight, staring at Jaehyun intensely. 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

Jaehyun looks at him and lets out a small laugh, “I had a crush on you. Like, a big one. It was really stupid.”

Seokmin’s view of Jaehyun, once again, takes a dramatic shift. 

“But why?” Seokmin asks honestly, setting his cookie back in the tub so he can put his full attention to Jaehyun, trying to listen and look for any indication of a _haha, just kidding,_ hinting to leave his lips.  

“You’re just. You’re so you, Dokmie,” Jaehyun begins, voice softer than Seokmin has ever heard it, “I even dated one guy in theatre just so I could have the excuse of trying to talk to you and hang out with you. But you were always so focused on your singing or acting that you never noticed me. It didn’t help that you were such a good kid in high school too. I couldn’t even lure you in with free weed.” 

Seokmin feels his face heat up because there’s no way that this was real. Was this real? As slyly as he can, Seokmin gives his cheek the slightest pinch. 

Huh. 

“So you liked me in high school,” Seokmin states, still trying to process everything. 

“Ah,” Jaehyun says, rubbing his face, “Maybe I shouldn’t have told you. Is that going to make things weird between us?” 

“I fucking loved you in high school,” Seokmin manages to squeak out. He hopes it was quick enough that Jaehyun didn’t hear it, but from the look on his face, he definitely did. 

“You loved me?”

“Oh, don’t act so surprised!” Seokmin replies, “You were so _cool_ and _hot_. I mean, I guess you’re still cool and hot. You’re just...an interesting roommate.” 

Jaehyun smile is more back to his usual ones, with a hint of cheek. 

“I’m an interesting roommate? You’ve literally been using my toothbrush for like 2 months. You didn’t even ask me to buy you a new you one. You just started sharing mine and never stopped.” 

To that, Seokmin blushes a little deeper. 

“I’m not good with confrontation,” he admits, “Besides, the only thing that matters for me is that I don’t have bad breath in the morning. That’s my worst peeve.” 

Jaehyun looks like he wants to say something else on the subject, but chooses not to. 

“So you think I’m still hot?” He says instead and Seokmin groans. He grabs his half eaten cookie and finishes that instead of saying anything. Once he’s finished it, he starts to grab another, but Jaehyun’s hands are faster as he shuts the tub and pushes it to the bottom of his bed. 

“You’re pretty hot yourself,” Jaehyun says, scooting closer into Seokmin’s personal space. For once, he doesn’t feel that looming sense of dread, but rather a heated anticipation, “In high school I thought you were really cute, but then as you got older you got really, really hot.” 

“You think so?” Seokmin asks in genuine shock. He can’t recall a time anyone has called him hot with a straight face. Yet here Jaehyun sat, face, well, not straight, but there’s a set determination to it and a mischievous glint in his eye. Jaehyun nods, leaning in and reaching up to touch Seokmin's face. He can’t help but lean into it and let his eyes close, enjoying the way Jaehyun’s smooth fingers pad along his jaw, “And you really liked me?” 

Another nod. “Ever since I took that choir class in middle school, actually. I’ve always admired how passionate you are with the things you love.” 

When Seokmin opens his eyes again, he sees Jaehyun staring deliberately at his lips, and it sends a jolt of anticipation down Seokmin’s spine. 

“Do you still like me?” He can’t help but ask, his own eyes traveling down the slope of Jaehyun’s nose and to the pretty shape of his lips. 

“Do you still love me?” Jaehyun counters, his hand moving to the back of Seokmin’s neck. 

Seokmin inwardly looks back on his first semester living with Jaehyun—back to the first smell of weed to their dorm that never left the room or the clothes he steals from Seokmin, the 3am loud arrivals of a drunk Jaehyun and company trying to get him safely into bed, the times he’s locked out while Jaehyun hooks up with people Seokmin refuses to remember the names of, the toothbrush incident, the pens and pencils he always takes but never gives back, the sloppy state his side of the room is always in—

“Yes,” Seokmin answers truthfully as they both capture each other’s gaze, “I do.” 

“Like I said,” Jaehyun says after a moment, his eyes going back to Seokmin’s lips, “I’ve always admired how passionate you are with the things you love.” 

Their first kiss transcends any other feeling Seokmin has ever felt. Jaehyun’s lips are soft against his and the contact makes Seokmin’s skin tingle all over, and this time it has nothing to do with being high. 

He plays the words over again in his head and his heart swells at the confession. With their second kiss, Seokmin is the one to initiate it. Seokmin wraps his arms around Jaehyun while they kiss. When he feels the slightest hint of his tongue, he lets Jaehyun in almost immediately. Their kisses easily transition into something more heated, and Seokmin embarrassingly can feel arousal pooling at his stomach and prickling his skin.  

Seokmin easily falls on his back with a nudge from Jaehyun. In the next moment, Jaehyun cages him in and pulls his lips away from Seokmin’s. He looks up at Jaehyun from this angle, enjoying the slightly swollen state of his lips, and his own breath a little uneven from the kissing. He’d feel ashamed, but Seokmin can tell Jaehyun’s breathing is also slightly labored and he can’t help but smile when he uses his arms to pull Jaehyun into another kiss. 

“I can’t believe I’m actually kissing you,” Seokmin says into it, letting his fingers play with the shorter hairs at the base of Jaehyun’s head. Seokmin watches Jaehyun smile as he moves his lips to his jaw. 

“Me too,” Jaehyun murmurs and it tickles Seokmin’s skin in the best way, “Honestly, I didn’t think you were this kissing type.”

“Hey, I kiss,” Seokmin says, his face heating up, “Only if I really like them, but I kiss.” 

Jaehyun laughs and nips playfully at Seokmin’s jaw, “How many people have you liked?” 

“You’re just the second,” Seokmin admits and somehow he doesn’t feel embarrassed at this admission, even when Jaehyun looks at him in surprise. 

“Really?” Jaehyun asks. Seokmin nods and pulls him into another kiss. 

“Do you think I’m lame?” 

Jaehyun shakes his head and they fall into a comfortable silence, save for the noise of them exchanging saliva. 

“Would you think less of me if I told you I’ve kissed a lot more people than two?” Jaehyun asks, and he can hear the nervous edge to his voice. 

Seokmin shakes his head quickly. As his roommate, he very well knows this is a fact. 

“Not at all. I would just hope that our kisses have more meaning than theirs.” 

Jaehyun’s next kiss is soft and at the corner of his mouth instead of fully on the lips. 

“Of course they do,” Jaehyun says, “I don’t take our time together like this lightly, Seokminnie.” 

Seokmin thinks that’s the first time he’s heard Jaehyun use anything other than the variation of his old nickname, and he almost feels like crying. Instead, he opts to kiss Jaehyun once more. 

“I’m glad the the feeling’s mutual then,” Seokmin replies, smiling against Jaehyun’s lips. 

After a moment, Jaehyun’s lips are back to his jaw, eventually making their way to Seokmin’s neck. 

“I do have another question,” Jaehyun says as Seokmin lets his head fall back against the pillow. He feels the slide of Jaehyun’s leg moving between his and suddenly his mouth feels very dry. 

“Yeah?” Seokmin answers, voice coming out a little strained. 

“Have you ever done anything more than kissing?”

Seokmin feels Jaehyun’s hand move and slip just under the hem of his shirt. Combined with the kiss he places on Seokmin’s neck, it takes him a moment to reply. 

“Uh,” he starts, Jaehyun distracting him once more as he begins to suck a little above Seokmin’s collarbone, “Yes, a little. Just uh, a couple handjobs.” 

Jaehyun presses his lower half against Seokmin. The friction of his leg causes Seokmin’s brain to short circuit and he lets out an involuntary gasp. Jaehyun looks up at him, and his smile is anything but angelic. 

“So you’ve never had a blowjob, then?” 

The question straight up go right to Seokmin’s dick and he hopes Jaehyun didn’t feel it twitch in interest because the mere _thought_ of receiving a blowjob from Jaehyun was too much. There’s no way he’d survive _that._

But of course, life with Jaehyun is never that easy. Jaehyun rolls his hips and once again he can feel the friction and _oh,_ he can feel Jaehyun’s own interest in his pants. 

“Did you hear what I asked?” Jaehyun presses, tongue licking at a spot on his neck before shifting up and making his face level with Seokmin’s once more. 

Seokmin nods, then shakes his head to finally answer his question. 

“Nope, I’ve never had a, um, blowjob.” He feels a little flustered saying it out loud, but the answer seems to delight Jaehyun as his face breaks into a grin. 

“Would you like to change that?” 

“What?” 

“Do you want me to suck you off, Seokmin?” Jaehyun asks clearly, staring at Seokmin with curious eyes. Seokmin sees the way Jaehyun’s pupils are blown wide, round and sizable to the moon. At this point, Jaehyun’s hand is halfway up his shirt and his hips are moving ever so slightly in a continuous movement. How he expects Seokmin to be coherent at this point is beyond him. 

“Seokmin?” 

Belatedly, Seokmin finds himself nodding and Jaehyun, the demon he is, smirks at him. 

“I need you to say it.” Jaehyun kisses Seokmin slowly and rolls his hips in such a beautiful way that he can feel their dicks somewhat lining up against each other through the fabric. “Tell me what you want.” 

The moan Seokmin let’s out is shameless and any nervous uncertainty in the back of his mind melts away as desire begins to take over his brain. 

“Oh my god, Jaehyun,”  Seokmin groans, “Please blow me.” 

In the moments that follow, Seokmin wishes he eyes could record the scene and keep it forever. Jaehyun gives him one last firm kiss on the lips before he shoves Seokmin’s shirt up and begins to kiss along the expanse of his chest. Not knowing what else to do with his hands, he leaves one in Jaehyun’s hair and the other to his side, ready to grip the sheets. 

He tries to watch for as long as he can, but then Jaehyun’s mouth is on his right nipple and Seokmin never realized how sensitive he was there. His eyes shut and a whine escapes his lips as he feels one of Jaehyun’s hands travel down to Seokmin’s sweatpants. The hand dips inside while Jaehyun makes work on the other nipple and Seokmin gasps loudly as he starts rubbing him through his underwear. 

He wants to say something, _anything,_ but for once his voice and mind are incredibly out of sync. Seokmin finally manages to open his eyes again to watch as Jaehyun trails his lips further down his stomach, leaving wet kisses and playful bites. The sight alone would have been enough to bring him to full hardness, but Jaehyun helps him out anyway. Seokmin can’t help but grind into Jaehyun’s hand and almost cries when he  pulls his hand away. But before he can, Jaehyun’s pulling down Seokmin’s sweatpants and underwear in one go.

Seokmin feels hot all over when he sees the way Jaehyun stares at his cock as it rests against his stomach. 

“Can’t wait to get my mouth on you,” Jaehyun says almost casually, but Seokmin can sense the whiney desire just underneath his timbre. 

Jaehyun makes eye contact with Seokmin once more and keeps it as he brings his hand to his mouth and spits in it. Seokmin wants the image of that burned into his eyelids and it’s probably a strange thing to be so turned on, but he decides that’s a conversation for another day because in the next second, Jaehyun’s spit slick hand is on his dick. 

Seokmin groans as Jaehyun begins to stroke him. The stupid smirk is on Jaehyun’s face again and Seokmin lets his eyes shut again as he focuses on the pleasure of his hand.

The first time he feels Jaehyun’s tongue on his dick, the moan he lets out is shamelessly loud and he’s so glad they’re the only people on the second floor. Jaehyun tongues at the slit of his head before licking along the underside and down to his balls. Seokmin tries to say Jaehyun’s name but it comes out choked and strained. 

Finally, Jaehyun wraps his lips around Seokmin’s cock and sinks down. His mouth is so wet and hot around Seokmin that he almosts comes right then and there, but Jaehyun suddenly has a hand on Seokmin’s hips with blunt nails digging in and it’s enough to ground him, even if only for a moment. 

Jaehyun begins to bob his head while Seokmin’s precome slides down the back of his throat. He takes another chance and opens his eyes and on _god,_ he almost came again. Jaehyun’s staring directly at him, and Seokmin can’t help but tighten the grip he has in his hair. 

Jaehyun hums and continues to make work of Seokmin’s dick, moving his tongue around as much as he can, before pulling off and tonguing at the head again. Watching Jaehyun really becomes so overwhelming for Seokmin and he can feel that familiar tightness threatening to tear through him. 

“J-Jaehyun,” he manages to gasp out and Jaehyun _smiles_ before going back down on Seokmin, sucking him in until his dick hits the back of his throat. Jaehyun moans around Seokmin’s dick and Seokmin has to close his eyes again, his other hand gripping the bed sheets so tightly. Jaehyun does it again and Seokmin’s vision begins to blur and he’s not sure if he can even speak. 

“Jae, I’m gonna—” he slurs and Jaehyun pulls his mouth off once more. With the wetness from his mouth, Jaehyun begins jacking Seokmin off. 

“Come for me, Seokmin,” he murmurs before opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue,  shifting it underneath Seokmin’s cock on it as he strokes him. 

When Seokmin does come, pleasure rips through him like a fireworks shooting into the sky and bursting underneath his eyelids. His moan is a mix of a cry and Jaehyun’s name, like a prayer to the person who gave him the greatest orgasm of his life. 

It feels like minutes before he feels his brain finally floats back into his skull and his mind settles. When he opens his eyes, he realizes he might’ve blacked out for a bit because he’s tucked back into his underwear and Jaehyun’s hovering over him with an overly fond smile on his face. 

Seokmin pulls him down to a lazy kiss. He can taste himself on Jaehyun’s tongue, but he doesn’t mind it like he thought he would. Their kisses now are much slower and languid, but it’s still Seokmin’s new favorite thing. 

After a while, Seokmin begins to move his hand down and pulls at the waist of Jaehyun’s pants. He feels Jaehyun giggle against his lips. 

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun asks, gently grasping Seokmin’s wrist. 

“Returning the favor,” Seokmin replies and sticks his hand in, Jaehyun letting go at his reply. 

“Um,” Jaehyun says and Seokmin realizes that there’s something drying on Jaehyun’s underwear. 

“Did you—?” 

“Your cumface is really sexy,” Jaehyun says and Seokmin can actually see the soft blush that coat his cheeks, “Plus, I really like blowing you.” 

After that, Seokmin urges Jaehyun to get out of bed and change. He obliges and Seokmin strips out of his shirt and sweatpants, feeling deservedly tired from tonight’s events. 

When Jaehyun returns, he’s also in nothing but a clean pair of boxers and smiles at Seokmin already snuggled underneath the thick duvet. Jaehyun joins him and once again Seokmin finds himself in spooning position. This time, he’s the big spoon as he rests his arm underneath Jaehyun’s and grabs his hand. He indulges himself a little and kisses the underside of Jaehyun’s jaw, but the overwhelming urge to sleep keeps him from doing anything else. 

They mumble a few words to each other that Seokmin is too tired to remember, and when he feels Jaehyun move more securely against his chest, sleep finally pulls him under. 

 

And just like that, in the room where it all began, they begin again. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my bestest bro for always letting me yell in da DM's and special thnks to mizz coco reading thru for any major miss steaks. Also thank u 97!atd mods for organizing this<3 it was a blasty blast~ As per uzsh, mostly self beta'd, so apologies for any mistakes that were missed! 
> 
> find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/botticeIIi)/ [writing twitter](https://twitter.com/suhweaterpawz)/ [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/b0tticelli).


End file.
